Lily's Valentine
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Severus commits the ultimate faux pas and forgets about Valentine's Day! Can Sirius, Remus, and Harry help him fix it, or will Lily banish Severus to the couch? Set in my Never Again AU! Child fic & tasteful romantic scenes.


**Lily's Valentine**

_February 14, 1985_

_Aspen Avenue_

_Snape residence:_

Master Healer Severus Snape was sitting upon the floor next to his late wife's closet, examining the contents of a cardboard shoebox labeled _Gifts to Treasure_ written in Lily's graceful script. Inside were many handmade cards and drawings of Harry's that he had made for his mother, many of them Get Well ones drawn when Lily had become sick with lupus and was bedridden.

There was a small bag labeled Harry's first loose tooth and another with a lock of his hair. There were many photos of himself and Lily, on their honeymoon in Rome, and walking in the park, pushing Harry on the swings, Harry's first birthday and Christmas. She had even saved the letters he had written her during school.

The contents of the box brought so many memories flooding back, both good and bad, and he found himself moved to both laughter and tears.

Valentine's Day was always difficult, it was the holiday for couples and lovers, and it made him miss Lily even more.

He picked up a card made of red paper with several handmade cut-out hearts on it and a border made from a pair of Harry's old shoelaces. He had made that card together with Harry two years ago and here underneath was the gift he had given her . . .a gift that had been made with love for the woman who had meant everything to him.

A single tear slid down his face to splash upon the card and he hastily blotted it with a handkerchief. He mustn't ruin this card, it was special, though it had been made in haste because he had forgotten about Valentine's Day and Lily had almost ended up coming home to nothing . . .

* * * * * *

_February 14__th__, 1983:_

It had been an exhausting night and day for Healer Snape. The night before he had been on call at St. Mungos and that day he had a full caseload of patients to see plus three emergencies to deal with—a six year old had fallen off her broom and broken her leg, arm, and cracked her collarbone, he had done an emergency surgery upon a teenage wizard with appendicitis, and an elderly man had started having a heart attack outside the clinic. Luckily both he and Matthew had managed to stabilize him and rush him to the hospital. So it was not surprising that Severus' eyes were crossing and he had a headache to rival an erupting volcano.

When he had finished his office hours it was past four o'clock and he had to pick up Harry at daycare. It just so happened that Lily had been called in to work for the afternoon as a consult upon a case in the Auror Department and she had dropped Harry off at daycare and told Severus's secretary to inform him of the fact and pick up their son when he was finished with hours.

Severus quickly walked the few blocks to St. Mungos, he was feeling drained and didn't want to Apparate there when he could walk and save his magic for Apparating home. He found his son coloring industriously in a magical coloring book that would become animated when the child had completed the picture while the daycare monitor watched indulgently. There were only two or three children still there besides Harry, playing with the other toys at the center.

"Harry, time to go home," he called.

Harry sprang to his feet, his green eyes shining. "Daddy!" He shoved back his little blue chair and ran to throw his arms about Severus.

Severus scooped him up and hugged him. He adored the little boy as much as if he was Harry's blood father, and there was no awkwardness between the two as was sometimes the case between step-parents and step-children. Harry recalled almost nothing of his real father, though both of them had explained that James was in heaven and showed Harry pictures and other memorabilia. Harry accepted the fact that he had two fathers, one here on earth and the other an angel. But Severus had always been a constant in his life and so it was not difficult for the child to accept the Healer as his parent once Lily had remarried.

"Hello, scamp! Have you been good for Miss Althea today?"

Harry nodded. "I maked a card for Mummy for Valentine's Day, Daddy. Look!" He wriggled his way out of Sev's grasp and ran over to the table where his card, made from thick colored parchment and different sizes of cutout hearts, and something that looked like shoelaces, was lying and picked it up. "See? See? Pretty like Mummy."

He waved the card about excitedly, grinning.

"You mean you _made_ a card, Harry, not maked," Severus corrected automatically. A second later he felt his heart seize up. _Great Merlin's beard! It's Valentine's Day already?_ A quick glance at the calendar on the wall revealed that it was indeed February 14th. _Oh no! I forgot about it completely. Between last night and this morning it totally slipped my mind. Lily will be so disappointed._ _I'm such an idiot! Some husband I am, forgetting today was Valentine's Day._

"Look, Dad! Look!" Harry was jumping up and down, trying to show Severus the card he had made.

Severus dutifully looked at the card, his stomach churning. "That's very nice, Harry. Good job!" He picked up his son. "Say thank you to Miss Althea, Harry."

"Thanks, Miss Althea!"

"You're welcome, Harry," said the young monitor, she was around nineteen. "Have a Happy Valentine's Day, Harry! Your mum's gonna love your card and I'm sure your dad's got something special planned for dinner tonight, right Healer Snape?"

Severus coughed. "Err . . .yes, of course. A candlelight dinner with all the trimmings." _Don't I wish! You've messed up big time, Snape. You'll never live this down. Twenty years from now, Lily will still remember this as the holiday I forgot._ "Come on, Harry, let's go home."

He Apparated back to his cozy home on Aspen Avenue, which bore not a single decoration for Valentine's Day, not even a hint of a romantic candlelight dinner. Severus set Harry down and stared about the den in despair. He had barely half-an-hour before Lily came home and he had no idea what to give her for a special present or time to cook a special dinner.

He waved his wand half-heartedly and the walls became decorated with small paper hearts, pink and red ones, and paper cupids.

Harry clapped his hands and yelled in delight. "Cool, Daddy!"

Severus groaned and thought they looked pathetic.

He changed their everyday tablecloth to a red lacy one and transfigured a vase of pussywillows to a bouquet of roses. Then he set the table. Pitiful.

A loud knock came at his front door, and he froze. Lily was home already? _Don't be stupid, Severus!_ He berated himself. _Why would Lily be knocking at the front door of her own house?_

He moved to open the door, Harry hot on his heels.

Standing upon his porch were his two best friends, Sirius and Remus.

"Hiya, Sev!" Sirius grinned. "It's your friendly neighborhood Quidditch fanatics, looking to borrow your TV set."

"Hope you don't mind." Remus added. "If you have something planned tonight with Lily, we'll go home."

"We will not!" Sirius argued. "We'll mind the little scamp so you can have a romantic night with the love of your life."

"Uncle Siri! Uncle Moony!" Harry shrilled and ran to be hugged by both his "uncles", nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces.

After they had hugged the little boy, the two Aurors stepped inside and Sev shut the door.

"Sev, do you mind?" Remus asked.

"No . . .in fact I . . .uh . . .have a bit of a problem . . ." Severus said haltingly. "You see, I . . .uh . . .forgot about Valentine's Day completely."

"No!" Sirius gaped at him. "You couldn't have! Not you, Sev! You're like an erumphant, you never forget." He turned to Remus. "Lupin, got a pen? I've got to write this down. The day Snape forgot about a very important event."

Remus elbowed his partner in the ribs. "Sirius! Quit fooling around. He needs our help, you overgrown mutt."

"Uh . . .right," Sirius looked slightly ashamed. "What should we do?"

Severus rubbed his temples. His headache had tripled since he had gotten home. "Uh . . .I need to get her a present and fix her dinner, but I have no time."

Remus thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Problem solved for the dinner, Sev. I'll summon my house elf Misty here and she can prepare a special dinner for you and Lily."

"Remus, you just saved my arse," Severus smiled in relief. "Thanks, Moony."

"Don't mention it," Remus waved off his gratitude. Then he called, "Misty! I need you!"

His little house elf popped into view, wearing a tunic like red dress and a soft blue scarf about her head. "What does Master Remus wish?"

While Remus explained what he needed, Severus and Sirius wracked their brains to come up with a suitable present for Lily. Severus didn't want any of the usual gifts like chocolate or flowers or bath salts or jewelry. He wanted something unique, something that came from the heart and was meaningful.

The clock chimed half-past, and Severus panicked. His brilliant mind was drawing a blank. He started to sweat, as anxious over this as he had been trying to pass his Healer Boards as an apprentice.

Harry tugged on his sleeve. "Daddy, I help make Mummy a pwesent."

Severus was ready to rip out his hair. "Not now, Harry!"

Harry frowned, he could tell his daddy was very upset. And Harry didn't like that at all. You were s'posed to be happy on Valentine's Day. He turned and ran into his bedroom.

"How about a nice purse?" Sirius suggested.

"No. I have no clue what a nice purse looks like."

"Okay, what about a box of chocolate? Or some sexy lingerie?" Sirius winked and grinned. "You know, for later on when the kid's asleep?"

"No. I need something special."

"A bottle of expensive champagne?"

"No."

"How about a diamond necklace? Chicks dig those."

"Lily isn't Petunia. She doesn't care for diamonds and I got her jewelry for Christmas."

"You're impossible, Snape!"

Just then Harry returned, carrying a small silver picture frame with a heart on top of it, something his daddy had given his mummy for her birthday. "Daddy! Look!"

"Hush, Harry! Daddy's thinking." _And praying Mummy won't hex me into next week._

"But Daddy!" Harry tugged insistently on Sev's robe.

"Harry, go play!"

"Daddy, look!" cried the frustrated toddler.

"Not _now_, Harry!"

"But Da-a-ddy! I has a pwesent for you to give Mummy!" Harry wailed loudly, until Severus looked down at him.

"Harry, for the love of Merlin—where did you get that?" He took the frame from Harry's hands.

"Founded it."

"That's a great present, little buddy!" Sirius praised, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Now all we need is a picture," Severus murmured, looking about until he spied the camera on the corner of the coffee table. "Here, Siri. Take our picture. Harry, come here."

Severus picked up Harry then looked at the camera.

Sirius snapped their picture and then muttered a word and the picture he had just taken appeared in his hand. "There! How's it look?"

Severus examined the picture.

Harry was adorable, smiling his gap-toothed grin, his glasses making him look like a small owl. Severus bit back a groan when he saw that Harry's shoelaces were untied in the picture. _Oh well. At least he looks the way he always does._ "Not bad. I don't look like I'm getting a migraine do I?"

Sirius looked at the picture. "No. You look good."

Severus placed the picture into the frame. As soon as he did so, the spell upon the picture activated and both Harry and Sev were waving and smiling. "Think she'll like it?"

"Sev, old boy, if I know anything about women, and you know I do, she'll go all goo-goo eyed over it. There's nothing a girl likes better than to show off her kid and her handsome husband." Sirius clapped him on the back. Then he pointed his wand and the framed picture was wrapped in pretty pink paper with a heart-shaped bow.

"There!" Remus smiled. "Now go and get changed, Sev. Into something more, uh, romantic or whatever."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Harry said.

Severus instantly felt guilty. "Okay, let me—"

"Go, Sev. I'll have Misty feed him dinner and us too. We'll eat in the den." Remus said, then shooed the Healer away and turned to Harry. "All right, kid, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Umm . . .macaroni and cheese!" Harry said.

"I want a hamburger," Sirius said. "With everything on it and chips too."

"Sounds good. Let's tell Misty." They went into the kitchen.

* * * * * *

Lily arrived home feeling rather beat, she had been interviewing a suspect with Captain Moody until he had told her to go home, since it was Valentine's Day he let her go early, telling her to enjoy it with her family. She had stopped at Scribbulus Inks and picked up a card for Sev and a small box of chocolate for Harry, plus a bottle of strawberry champagne. Normally, the Snapes did not keep alcohol on the premises, since Severus refused to go down the road his father had and preferred to keep any and all liquor and spirits far away, and only drank on special occasions, such as holidays or their wedding or a birthday.

She stepped into the den from the Floo and was nearly knocked backwards by her enthusiastic toddler. "Mummy! You's home!"

Lily laughed and picked him up. "Hello, Harry mine! You're almost getting too big for me to hold you like this." She covered his face in kisses.

Harry giggled. "Mum, guess what?"

"What?"

"Today's Valentine's Day!" he sang. "An' I maked you a special card all by myself."

"You did? That's great, honey! Thank you very much. I can't wait to see it."

"Put me down!"

Lily set him on his feet and he ran into the kitchen to get his card.

It was then that she noticed Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey, guys, what brings you two here? No romantic date for you, Siri? Or you either, Remus?"

Both men shook their heads.

"I split up with Maria last week," Sirius admitted.

"And Georgia wouldn't hang around after I told her about my furry little problem," Remus said, looking discouraged. "So we decided to come and watch Quidditch over here, since Sev's the only one of us with a magic TV."

"And we could also keep the little Snitch busy while you and Sev celebrate Valentine's Day," Sirius added, smiling his most charming smile.

"Aww! You're too kind!" Lily laughed, her evergreen eyes sparkling. "Where's Sev?"

"He's getting changed," Remus replied.

Harry re-entered the den, holding his card before him. "Mummy, here it is!"

Lily knelt to examine the card. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful! How did you make it?"

Harry told her how he had picked out the hearts from all the color parchment and Miss Althea had shown him how to use spellotape to put them on the card. "An then we had to do a border, Mum, and I picked these out, 'cause they 'minded me of my old shoes I usta have when I was small." Harry pointed to the red and white shoelaces that made a border.

Lily had to bite back a grin at her son's comment of 'when he was small'. Harry was very advanced for his age and sometimes Lily nearly forgot he was only three.

"I love them, Harry! You picked out just the right thing!" she opened the card and saw Harry had signed, or tried to sign, his name, and beneath the scribbled H and P Miss Althea had written, _Love, Harry XOXO_.

"Harry that's the most wonderful card ever!" Lily praised. "Happy Valentine's Day, scamp!"

She gave him the small box of chocolate.

"Yummy!" he shrieked and then hugged her. "Candy!"

"Of course, imp! It wouldn't be Valentine's Day without candy. Now, you can't eat it all, because you'll give yourself a tummy ache. But you may have two pieces."

Harry groaned, but did not argue. He knew that arguing only got him a time-out. So he took two chocolate hearts and then generously offered some to Remus and Sirius, who declined, and then to Lily, who indulged herself by eating one.

This week was a good week, her lupus flares were sleeping, and she actually felt like her old self again. She did not know how much longer it would last, however, but while it did, she resolved to make the most of it. She had learned to live moment to moment, and to count each day as a blessing, for she sensed with some uncanny prescience that she was not going to have days like this for much longer. Thus she treasured them and the time spent with her family.

"Hello, Lily-flower," She heard a familiar silky voice from behind her and felt two hands settle upon her shoulders. She felt a sudden surge of desire and quivered all the way down to her toes. The merest touch of his hands aroused her and just hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sev," she murmured huskily, and then she stood up and turned around to hug her husband and kiss him. "Mmm . . .you smell good enough to eat," she teased.

"Oh?" he smirked at her.

"Yes. You smell like cinnamon and spice, as good as apple pie and I want to devour you," she whispered in his ear.

"Same here," he whispered back, and gave her a tenderly naughty look. His voice stroked her like a caress, rich and deep and utterly sinful. He was now dressed in casual grey slacks and a white and red pullover. His long black locks were silky and pulled back into a conservative tail. To her eyes, he was every woman's midnight fantasy. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lily-love."

Remus cleared his throat pointedly. "Uh . . .excuse us, but there are children present."

Both blushed guiltily and Severus released his wife, saying quickly, "Harry, you stay and watch Quidditch with your uncles, okay? When the game is over you can go to bed."

The little scamp nodded. "'Kay, Daddy. Where are you goin'?"

"To eat dinner with your mum."

"She buyed me candy, Dad!" Harry waved the box of chocolate about.

"I can see that all over your face," Severus said, and conjured a handkerchief and wiped Harry's mouth. "And now you'll be up all night. I'm glad your uncles agreed to babysit," he added with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, now wait just a minute, Sev . . ." Remus began, knowing how difficult it was to make Harry sit still when he was high on sugar.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" their friend called, then led his wife into the kitchen, where Misty had set out a feast for two.

He held her chair and then waited till she was seated before sitting down next to her. "Oh, Sev! You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, staring in astonishment at the array of food before her. "When did you find the time to make all of this?"

"I . . .had help," he admitted, finding his conscience wouldn't permit him to take all the credit. He took the bottle of champagne she had bought and began to fill the matching entwined glasses. "Here's to us, and the love we share, may it never die."

They picked up the glasses, clinked them together, and drank. Their eyes met and suddenly it was as if they were on their honeymoon in Italy all over again. Lily gave him a slow sensual smile and then set her glass down and began to eat.

For an appetizer there were tender baby clams swimming in a garlic white wine broth, followed by a spinach salad with almonds and cranberries in a raspberry vinaigrette. They ended up feeding each other bits of spinach and drinking more champagne.

The main course was a pecan encrusted salmon shaped into hearts with asparagus on the side and rice pilaf. Sev fed Lily an asparagus spear with his fingers and she nipped at him playfully.

"Stop that!" he ordered huskily.

"Why?"

"You know why."

She laughed at him. She did know why. "Don't you love me anymore, Severus?" she pouted adorably.

"More than my life," he replied, then gasped when she nibbled his finger again.

"Mmmm."

"Lily Ann Snape, you're nothing but a tease!" he playfully shook his finger at her.

"And you love me for it," she purred.

"Hush and eat your dinner." He pretended to ignore her, but her hand on his leg made him burn like a Roman candle.

"It's delicious," she sighed. "I'm so full I don't know if I can eat dessert."

"Oh? Not even your favorite chocolate-strawberry trifle?" he tapped the side of his plate and the dishes vanished, to be replaced with large bowls of the decadent pudding, piled high with fresh strawberries, chocolate shavings, and whipped topping.

"Sev, you are so wicked!" Lily groaned.

"What do you expect? I'm a Slytherin," he chuckled, unrepentant. He scooped up some trifle and held it in front of her nose. "Enjoy, my lady. This once, we can indulge all of our cravings."

Lily gave in, and they fed each other the dessert as well, inbetween sips of champagne and kisses.

Then he gave her the present.

She put a hand over her mouth and then sniffed upon opening it. Sudden tears welled in her eyes and streaked her face.

He was horrified. "Lily? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak.

"You . . .hate it, right? It's awful."

"No . . .no . . .oh, Severus . . .it's perfect . . ." she sniffed, trying to blot her eyes.

"If you like it, why are you crying?" he was confused and hurt. He knew she hated it and weas just being kind.

"B-because I'm happy . . .so very happy . . ." She smiled at him through her tears. "I love you so much, Sevvy."

He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her tears away. "I love you too, flower. You are my heart."

She set the picture down and pulled the card from her pocket. "Here, beloved. I got you this and . . . well, read the card."

He took the card and opened it.

_Dear Sev,_

_There are no words that can express how much you mean to me. And no gift I could buy that would show you how much I love you. So I am giving you a gift that no money can buy—the gift of myself. Happy Valentine's Day, my Healer. _

_XOXOXO,_

_Your Lily-flower_

He eyed her over the top of the card. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"You tell me, my brilliant sorcerer."

He gave her a slow smile that made her knees go weak. "I think . . .it's time for you to fulfill that promise, sweet witch." He set the card down and drew her against him, kissing her ardently.

She melted into his embrace, reveling in the feelings he conjured in her. It had been so long . . .she had not felt like herself since she had found out the dreadful news . . .but now . . .now that knowledge was banished to the depths of her mind. She wouldn't think about that today. She would think about it tomorrow. Today was hers and his, a day to celebrate the love and passion they shared, and she kissed him back with a fierce passion. This moment was all that mattered.

Severus picked her up and Apparated directly into their bedroom, where their bed had been thoughtfully scented with attar of roses by Misty and candles glowed beside the bed.

In the candlelight, Lily's hair was like burnished copper with hints of gold and he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair while she vanished his pullover with a quick gesture.

"You belong to me," she said throatily.

"Always."

He drew her down on the bed and the rest of their clothing vanished like magic.

* * * * * *

The Quidditch game was still going strong, but after two and a half hours, Harry was beginning to grow sleepy. But he was fighting it, he almost never got to stay up past seven o'clock, and he really wanted to be a big boy and stay awake. Padfoot and Moony were arguing about a move, and he went to use the potty while they were growling at the TV.

Once he was through, he went into his room to get Smokey, his favorite purple dragon that he slept with every night. Only to find that Smokey was not there.

"Smokey? Where are you?"

He looked under the bed and in his toy box.

No Smokey.

He almost started to cry, until he remembered that he'd been playing with Smokey in his mum and dad's bedroom.

He quickly hurried out the door and across the hall. Smokey would be lonely without him.

He reached up on tiptoe and pushed open the door and crept inside very quietly. It was kind of dark, except for a bunch of candles all over the place and then he spotted his dragon, lying on the floor next to Lily's armoire.

He ran over and picked the stuffed toy up and then he heard an odd sound coming from the big four poster bed.

Green eyes wide, he looked up . . .and saw a most startling sight. _What are Mummy and Daddy doing?_

* * * * * *

Harry dragged his purple dragon, Smokey, by the tail, thumpety-thump, down the hall to the den where his two uncles were watching the Quidditch game. He was still puzzling over just why his mummy and daddy had been rolling around on the bed. Was it a new kind of game? He'd never heard of it before. Maybe they were pretending to be dogs? Harry had seen his Uncle Sirius become a dog and he loved rolling around in the grass and having Harry pet his tummy. And he always groaned when Harry rubbed him, so maybe that was what they were doing, all tangled in the sheets. He would go and ask his uncles, they knew almost everything.

"Uncle Siri?"

Sirius looked up from the Quidditch game he had been engrossed in, the Hornets had almost scored that time, to see Harry standing there in his blue sleeper with red dragons all over it, clutching Smokey, his glasses askew on his nose. "Hey, little buddy, what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime."

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Remus.

"No, Uncle Moony. But I couldn't sleep 'cause I left Smokey in Daddy's room, an' when I went to get him . . .I saw Mummy and Daddy rolling all over the bed. What were they doing?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged horrified glances.

Padfoot nearly fell off the couch. "Bloody hell, Moony!"

"Sirius, watch your mouth!" Remus reproved. "He repeats everything you say."

"Moony, for Merlin's sake! He just saw Sev and Lily doing you-know-what and you're worried about me _swearing_?"

"But Padfoot, what're they doing? Is it like a game?"

"Umm . . .they were . . .err . . ." Sirius floundered. _What do I do? What do I say?_ "Help me out here, Remus!"

But Remus was blushing and hoping that poor Harry hadn't seen _too_ much, otherwise he'd be scarred for life.

"Uh . . okay . . .Harry, your mum and dad were playing a game . . .they were . . ."

"Playing they was dogs? Like when you change into Padfoot and roll on the ground n' sigh when I rub your tummy? They was doin' that," the three-year-old reported innocently.

Sirius nearly fainted. "Merlin's purple pants, Remus! Did you hear what he . . .great flaming balls of fire!"

Remus was prostrate on the couch, muffling his howls of laughter with a throw pillow.

"T-tell him, Siri . . .you're an . . .expert . . .!"

Sirius kicked Remus in the ankle. "A lot of bloody help _you_ are!"

He looked back at Harry, who was trying in vain to figure out what was so funny.

His mind raced. There was no way on God's green earth he was going to explain sex to a three-year-old, despite his vast experience. _He never should have seen that. Never! _

"Harry, come here. I have to tell you a secret," Sirius said and waited until Harry had run over to him. Then he pulled his wand and intoned a Memory Charm and then a Sleeping Charm right after. "There! Problem solved." He held the sleeping child close and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Remus quit laughing and sat up. "Padfoot, what did you do?"

"Obliviated him and put a Sleep Charm on him."

"You _what_?"

"What was I supposed to do, Remus? He's too young to be seeing that and I didn't want to end up skinned and hung on a wall."

"Sev would never do that, he's a Healer, remember?"

"Who said anything about Sev? It's Lily I'm worried about." Sirius said. Then he rose to his feet and went to put Harry to bed. This had certainly been a most memorable Valentine's Day. For _all_ of them.

* * * * * *

"Did you hear something, Sev?" Lily asked, looking around sleepily.

"No," he husband replied, cuddling her closer. "Why?"

"Because . . .I thought for a minute . . .that Harry was here."

Severus sat up and looked about in alarm. To his relief, no curious little imp was about. And the door was shut. "You were imagining things, Lily. He's probably fast asleep in bed. Good thing too."

Lily giggled. "Silly me. You see what you do to me, Severus Snape?"

"No, but I would very much like to find out." He turned back to her and resumed their previous activity, showing her without words just how much he adored her, and then she returned the favor.

* * * * * *

_February 14__th__, 1985:_

Severus gently placed the two cards and the picture back into the box. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and just concentrated on remembering that wonderful night, when he had held her in his arms and she had given to him the greatest gift of all—herself—body, heart, and soul.

Gradually, the sharp ache faded to a dull throb.

Then he put the lid back on the box and placed it back upon the shelf in the closet.

He turned and picked up the photo he kept upon his nightstand of Lily laughing up at him, that he had taken upon a summer day during the first year of their marriage, and kissed it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily-flower," he whispered. "You live in my memory forever."

**Hope you all enjoyed this little story, it goes inbetween the last half of Where Shadows Go chronologically. Written for the Prompt Fest on P&S, but has not been posted there yet.**


End file.
